


Дело о неожиданных подарках

by Salome



Series: Досье: Архангел [3]
Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: У отряда Архангела назрела необычная проблема





	Дело о неожиданных подарках

Гаррус всеми фибрами своей принципиальной души ненавидел рабство. На многое он был готов ради его искоренения — в Галактике в целом и на Омеге в частности.

Рабов он ненавидел еще больше.

Как раз сейчас, вместо того, чтобы надираться с ребятами, отмечая успешное завершение дела и бесславную кончину Крона Харги, он сидел в заброшенной шахте и охранял бывших рабов покойного. Большая их часть была к моменту освобождения настолько социально дезориентирована, что оставлять их на произвол судьбы было просто бесчестно: здесь, на Омеге, новообретенную свободу они утратили бы еще до наступления утра.

Гаррус сам вызвался дежурить первым: именно он настоял на том, чтобы штурмовать базу Харги, значит, именно он и ответственен и за то, что блестяще выполненная операция не вышла даже в ноль (Крул ему это еще припомнит), и за головную боль, которую они приобрели.

По совести, рабов надо было бы сдать в их консульства и забыть о них — полуофициальный представитель всех миров Совета сразу наезжал сюда регулярно, вот пусть и захватит их с собой, но, во-первых, следующий его приезд ожидался не раньше, чем через пятнадцать стандартных суток, во-вторых, непонятно было, что в таком случае делать с освобожденными батарианцами, в-третьих, как бы их всучить эрзац-консулу так, чтобы ни разу не упомянуть Архангела.

Гаррус обошел бараки, убедился, что у всех есть одеяла и доступ к горячему питью и перекусам, что никто никого не угнетает и никого не накрыло приступом паники. Разговаривать сверх необходимого он ни с кем не пытался — еще в СБЦ его приучили без психологического образования к жертвам кризисных ситуаций со своим сочувствием не лезть, — вернулся в караулку, чтобы в одиночестве еще раз обдумать, что же делать дальше. Спасибо хоть такой специалист у них был.

Миерин, которую он нанял как медсестру, окончила, как оказалось, не какие-нибудь ускоренные курсы, а настоящий азарийский десятилетний сестринский колледж — основы психологии и психотерапии там тоже преподавали. Гаррус не спрашивал, почему ей пришлось бросить свою устроенную и благополучную жизнь, а Миерин не пыталась копаться у него в мозгах — такое у них было соглашение. Но вообще-то, как Гаррус подозревал, вся команда немного переведет дух, пока Миерин будет заниматься только освобожденными рабами. В деле психологического благополучия коллектива она была сурова и беспощадна.

Пиликнул замок, послышались шаги. Это был кто-то из своих — зачем, интересно? Но это был всего лишь Сидонис.

— Все спят уже, а я подумал, что тебе наверно до смерти скучно тут сидеть одному…

У Гарруса против воли раздвинулись мандибулы. 

— Садись, я подвинусь. Холодно. Не то чтобы скучно, вот, думаю, что дальше будем делать. Мне пригодится твое мнение. Лучше всего было бы, конечно, чтобы Ария просто выписала им всем документы. Но она же просто так, за здорово живешь этого делать не станет, а оказывать ей услуги я, знаешь, не готов. Идеально было бы надавить как-то.

— Да уж, тебе идеально. Забыл первое правило Омеги? Если и надавить, то очень аккуратно.

Все-таки Лантар был совершенно незаменим.

***

— Смотри, что я накопал. Поможет в нашем деле, — заявил Грундан Крул, ухмыляясь.

Гаррус едва успел смениться с ночной вахты и прийти завтракать, а обладатель лучшей в команде деловой хватки уже придумал, как им подойти к разрешению рабского кризиса.

— Оказывается, — за время драматической паузы все успели обернуться к нему, — у Арии есть любовник. Конфидент, поверенный в делах, все такое. Саларианец. Можно попробовать действовать через него.

— Хм-м. И как мы его найдем?

— И откуда вообще знаем, что это правда? — добавил Сидонис. — Я всегда думал, что Ария больше по девочкам.

— Так ведь с саларианцем — все равно что с бабой. Прости, Уивер. — Сью погрозила ему кулаком, но без особого энтузиазма: уже смирилась — Прости, Эраш. — Тот только поморщился: незастольная тема. — Вот и проверишь, правда или нет. Встречу тебе я уже через нужных людей назначил. Сразу после гудка на вторую смену в волусской кофейне, что в районе Гозу.

— Ага, прямо под носом у Светил, значит. Самому-то не подозрительно?

— Ну, когда ты так все повернул — ага, есть малость. Сходить с тобой?

— Думаешь, они уже выкинули твою ориентировку? — ответил Гаррус, скалясь. Крул заметно смутился.

— Я подстрахую, — сказал Сидонис тихо, плотно прижимая мандибулы.

— Спасибо, Лантар. — Нет, без него Гаррусу бы точно приходилось куда тяжелее.

***

— ...район Каррд. Дело есть, хорошее, годное дело… почтен… хаа…

Гаррус со временем все-таки достаточно изучил диалект Потрошителя, чтобы в основном понимать, что он говорит. Но при переговорах на расстоянии это нисколько не помогало: рухлядь, которой Потрошитель пользовался в качестве омни-тула, выдавала такие чудовищные помехи, что временами перед ними пасовал даже Сидонис. Заменить свой омни-тул на что-нибудь более качественное Потрошитель наотрез отказывался; Гаррус всерьез подозревал, что он у него самодельный.

— Потрошитель! Пришли данные письмом! Письмом, говорю, пришли! Да, маляву накатай! — и, как всегда, разрываясь между раздражением на плохую связь и предвкушением хорошего дела, Гаррус отключился. Завернул за угол и издалека бросил взгляд на волусскую кофейню.

***

Хотя Гаррус из-за разговора припозднился на пару минут, в кофейне был всего один посетитель, и это был явно не тот.

— Привет, Мордин!

Старый знакомый помахал ему, потом перевел взгляд на улицу: видно, тоже кого-то ждал.

Гаррус заказал единственную декстро-опцию в меню и сел за столик. Лантар маячил на противоположной стороне улицы — Гаррус подал ему знак, что внутри все чисто, можно занять более удобную точку наблюдения.

Прошло с четверть часа. Гаррус в очередной раз бросил взгляд на часы над стойкой, заметил, как Мордин проверяет время на своем омни-туле.

— Что, тоже не идет?

— Как видите; можно подумать, нечем заняться. Три операции на очереди, выдача вакцин — намечается неприятная эпидемия, необходимо вернуть продавцу партию лекарств — предвижу осложнения. Вместо этого — дожидаюсь неизвестно кого. Просьба Дэниела, нельзя отказать. Что ж, хотя бы кофе мне по вкусу.

Доктор уже доказал, что ему можно доверять, поэтому Гаррус решил рискнуть:

— Тоже ждете любовника Арии?

— Что?! Нет, будущего короля бандитов, претендента на место Арии, весьма опасную личность: дал бы ему не больше недели на Омеге, но получил предложение покровительства в крайне интригующих выражениях, любопытно выяснить подоплеку.

— Турианца, я полагаю?

— О! — Мордин смерил его взглядом. — Любопытное описание вашей деятельности. Надеюсь, не стремитесь в самом деле устроить кровавую революцию?

— Полагаете, нас подставили? Ну да, но с другой стороны мы оба до сих пор живы. Какой-то нелепый розыгрыш?

— Возможно. Хотя, знаю речевые паттерны Дэниела… да… да, скорее просто искажение данных при передаче по длинной цепочке. Никакой злой воли; никакой выгоды, увы, тоже.

— А вы точно не любовник Арии и ее конфидент? Эх, жаль, нам бы очень пригодился.

Доктор пожал плечами с самым загадочным видом, его впалые щеки слегка позеленели. Ну да, саларианцы же до ужаса не любят обсуждать секс. Гаррус извинился.

Их встреча все-таки оказалась довольно выгодной для обоих: лекарства, которые Мордин пытался вернуть поставщику, оказались закупленным по ошибке в капсулах, а не в контейнерах панацелином. Приобрести целую партию, не привлекая внимания — о таком Гаррус и мечтать не смел. Разошлись они ужасно довольные друг другом.

***

Следующим пунктом назначения был район Каррд. Имя — Достопочтенная Охаан — было элкорским, что неудивительно. Гаррус внутренне приготовился, подходя к воротам, но повышенная гравитация все равно ударила его, как тяжелым молотом.

Отыскать Достопочтенную Охаан оказалось несложно — как, впрочем, и всех в районе Каррд. Встречные элкоры охотно и дружелюбно (и неспешно) объясняли, куда пройти и кого спросить. Без этого Гаррусу пришлось бы туго — ведь в элкорский район он заглядывал нечасто. Архангелу там было попросту нечего делать.

Достопочтенная Охаан и ее супруг Благородный Макуа, облаченные в домотканые попоны, тем не менее, выглядели испуганно, озирались по сторонам так, словно попали в притон разврата, хотя по экспертной оценке Гарруса в районе Каррд было, пожалуй, побезопаснее, чем в чистых секторах Цитадели.

— (смущаясь), — начала излагать свое дело Достопочтенная Охаан, — Мы прибыли с Декууны лишь позавчера по стандартному времени, но уже попали в неприятности. (в отчаянии) Дар для нашей кузины утрачен.

— (сурово), — добавил Благородный Макуа, — Если мы не найдем его вновь, честь требует, чтобы я покончил с собой.

Всего за полтора часа Гаррусу удалось выяснить, что речь идет о ритуальной статуэтке элкорской богини-матери, без которой духовная связь их родственницы с Декууной будет прервана.

— Дело серьезное, — сказал Гаррус, записывая приметы.

Задача оказалось довольно простой. Его бойцы были ему не помощники, а вот самому Гаррусу приятно было для разнообразия вспомнить детективные навыки. 

Он начал с осмотра места, где статуэтка хранилась. Никто не видел ничего необычного, но осмотр места происшествия принес плоды: под потолком массивного, но почему-то все же уютного жилого модуля он обнаружил свежие отметины, похожие на отпечатки турианских когтей. Спуститься с крыши, потом забраться обратно — невелика премудрость, здесь похитителю статуэтки это удалось только потому, что никто не ожидал ничего подобного. Вор явно действовал по наводке, но сил заново расспрашивать свидетелей Гаррус в себе не нашел.

Но если действовал турианец, он должен был как-то войти. Квартал отделяли от остальной Омеги единственные ворота, через которые кого попало не пускали — только поэтому элкорам и удавалось поддерживать внутри такой образцовый порядок. Имя Достопочтенной Охаан оказалось отличным пропуском, и охрана допустила Гарруса к логам сканера безопасности. Он уже примерно представлял, что ищет, поэтому подозрительную цифровую подпись обнаружил без труда. Ворташу уже доводилось дешифровать этот вид обфускации, поэтому он просто отправил Гаррусу нужный софт, и скоро тот получил идентификационные коды конкретного омни-тула.

Дальше пришлось побегать, расставляя по всей станции следящие маячки. Теоретически можно было, конечно, воспользоваться общественными системами связи, но овчинка не стоила выделки: зачем привлекать возможное внимание Арии ради пустякового дела, когда можно добиться того же самого небольшими мускульными усилиями.

Назавтра оставалось только собрать урожай информации и вычислить текущее местоположение владельца омни-тула, и скоро Гаррус уже грозил штурмовой винтовкой двум ворча и одному турианцу, приготовившимся распиливать инкрустированную сапфирами статуэтку. Втулка у винтовки предательски скрипнула, когда он снимал ее с предохранителя, но статуэтку Гаррус заполучил.

Он всего на секунду прикинул, сколько такая штуковина может стоить и сколько времени можно на эти деньги финансировать отряд. Но честное простодушие элкоров было таким основательным, что Гаррус без труда отогнал эти мысли.

— (сердечно) Мы очень благодарны тебе, друг. (проникновенно) Ты не представляешь, как много этот символ значит для нашей кузины. (горячо) Ведь только благодаря ему наша Ария остается нетронутой этой пучиной бесчестия. (гордо) Уже через стандартный день мы вручим ей этот дар.

Гаррус стоял, мигал и чувствовал, что сам стал чем-то похож на элкора.

— (спохватившись) — сказал Благородный Макуа. — Мы плохо знакомы с местными обычаями, и я только сейчас подумал, что тебе, вероятно необходима оплата. (обеспокоенно) Мы потратили большинство своих средств на билеты сюда и обратно.

— Уважаемые господа, вам не о чем беспокоиться, — ответил Гаррус, внутренне вопя от радости. — Я сделал доброе дело, отплатите мне тем, что поступите так же. Ваша кузина Ария наверняка захочет взять на себя обязанность выдать документы и обеспечить проезд обездоленным, недавно обретшим свободу. Прошу вас, проследите за этим — это и будет лучшей благодарностью.

***

Избавление от вольноотпущенников праздновали все.

Гаррус собирался уже идти спать, когда вспомнил про скрипящую втулку и решил все-таки ее смазать перед сном, чтобы не забыть. Он немного захмелел, но руки не дрожали, так что он счел, что вполне в состоянии провести техобслуживание оружия — он бы и с закрытыми глазами сумел, и мертвецки пьяным.

В оружейной сидела Миерин и набивала панацелиновые капсулы в картриджи. Судя по состоянию ее работы, она просто дожидалась Гарруса, чтобы запустить в него когти своего психоанализа.

— Даже и не думай, — сказал он с порога.

— В данном случае я беспокоюсь не о тебе, Гаррус.

Вот это было уже интересно.

— Ты думаешь что-нибудь делать с Лантаром?

— Что-нибудь с ним делать? Только не начинай, да я на него полагаюсь, как на себя.

— Гаррус. — Миерин легко отмела попытку съехать с темы. — Ты же видишь, каким влюбленным взглядом он на тебя смотрит. Нельзя это так оставлять. 

Гаррус прижал мандибулы и выдохнул через нос — так, праведное возмущение, отлично. Щас еще добавлю, только отстань ты уже.

— И что я должен сделать? Не все, знаешь ли, готовы трахать все, что движется. У некоторых из нас есть сексуальная ориентация. У меня просто не встает на парней.

По правде говоря, он вообще с трудом мог припомнить, когда ему в последний раз хотелось переспать хоть с кем-нибудь.

Миерин на миг взглянула на него таким пронзительным взглядом, что у Гарруса по загривку пробежали мурашки. Видимо, он случайно ее сильно задел, но ничего добавить он не успел.

— Вообще-то я имела в виду, что ты должен сказать ему, что не интересуешься. А ты вместо этого... То отбрасываешь, как игрушку на веревочке, то притягиваешь обратно. А он терпит подобное обращение, потому что в тебе души не чает.

— Да с чего ты взяла?! — возмутился Гаррус. — Восхищаться своим командиром — это для турианцев нормально! Тем более, учитывая, что я ему когда-то жизнь спас. Да я точно так же смотрел на Шепард, хотя…

Гаррус осекся. Опустил приклад винтовки на стол с глухим стуком. Сказал «Блядь» и вышел, даже не напомнив Миерин запереть дверь.

Он постоял немного у балкона, глядя на ночную Киму. Развернулся и пошел к себе.

Лантар дожидался его на диванчике, да так и уснул сидя. То ли по делу хотел что-то сказать, то ли просто собирался пожелать спокойной ночи — в последнее время это вошло у него в привычку. Верный, честный Лантар, следующий за ним в любое пекло, даже когда ему страшно, даже когда не согласен. Вообще-то Гаррус правду сказал Миерин: трудно было найти турианца (или турианку), который ни разу в жизни не был хоть капельку влюблен в своего командира — у них это было в крови. Он просто как-то всегда предполагал, что уж его-то, такого неправильного турианца, это не коснется. 

Гаррус подошел, опустился на колени рядом с диваном. Коснулся колена Лантара.

Тот заморгал спросонья, сфокусировал взгляд.

— Гаррус?

Гаррус протянул руку и осторожно дотронулся до его щеки. Посмотрел на его удивленное, счастливое лицо. 

Хотел сказать: «Когда меня убьют, тебе хоть будет что вспомнить». Но ничего не сказал.

**Author's Note:**

> Волусская кофейня http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/-s0sd1zPZgE.1542831412.jpg  
> by ЖЫРНЫЙ СОЧНЫЙ КРОГАН https://fat-tasty-krogan.diary.ru/p216646071.htm


End file.
